


What's Mine is Yours

by zerodoxical



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, body swap time!!, this is for an Amino thing aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodoxical/pseuds/zerodoxical
Summary: Banri woke up feeling unusual; foreign questions swam in his mind, for whatever reason. One look in the mirror answered all those questions, even ones that didn't need answering.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 60





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> More Banjuu!! Honestly they are just,, top tier. This is my take on a certain trope but I don't really know how to explain it, ironically enough lol. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

“What in the goddamn _fuck_?”

Banri mumbled to himself, shutting his eyes tight instantly at the view of the all-too-familiar reflection in the mirror and at the voice he just spoke in. Even then, he felt disgusted; the eyelids didn’t feel like his own and as he tried to hug himself out of discomfort, he realised that would make him even more uncomfortable than he already was, if that was even possible. He shouldn’t have denied it in the first place - he knew this scent, this odor, way too well for his own liking. How each limb moved and flexed, how his footsteps sounded as he rushed into the bathroom after realising he was in the wrong bed. But the selling point was a strand of hair sticking out and hovering in front of “his” face, which was exceptionally purple; and an undeniable shade of purple at that.

_He was in Juza Hyodo’s body._

“Oi. Settsu,” he could hear his own voice (well, allegedly Juza’s at the time, in a way) boom from outside the bathroom door, and he swore he never hated a voice as much as he did in that moment; and the fact that it was _his own voice_ made him angrier. He didn’t want to open his eyes, only to be blinded by...that person in the mirror. He didn’t even mind the lights that almost pierced his eyeballs when he first entered the bathroom. Nothing could be worse than what was happening. But to shut himself in there forever might end up with him stuck in that damned body forever and he obviously doesn’t want that.

...Or does he?

He’s in the body of the person who bested him at something. In a way, he was finally superior; but of course he was dissatisfied either way. Because, again, he was inhabiting the body of the person who bested him at _something_. This person defeated him, left a bitter taste in his mouth, and...helped him find passion in something. It’s all his fault. And he was, unfortunately, thankful for him. He rethought it; he was borrowing the body of someone he owes quite a lot to, someone he unpurposely talks about all the time, someone he knows all too well. From his body odor to his dreams and goals. He was in the body of...

_Ah shit._

Banri didn’t realise that he already opened “his” eyes. This time, he only stared blankly at the reflection in the mirror, droplets of water mirroring and duplicating those reflections, Banri felt like he was being ambushed by a billion Juzas. He rubbed “his” eyes to ensure that his mind and eyes weren’t playing tricks on him just because he was half-asleep - he was disappointed by the results. Well, that was what he thought anyway. He didn’t know how or what to feel; this whole ordeal unintentionally handed him an epiphany, one he wished he was never given in the first place. He felt like hiding himself in a corner but he doubted that would help things return back to normal.

Well, mostly normal, he supposed.

“Are you deaf or sumn’? C’mon, Settsu, open the fucking door,” Juza pressed on as he banged on the bathroom door - well, “banged” was too strong a word but the sound pounded and rang in Banri’s ears loud enough for him to describe it as that. Banri shut his eyes tight again, flinching at the loud sound of the door and the familiar tone of his own voice barking unfamiliar words and commands. He never knew how...rude and insulting he could sound; he can only imagine how put off people are by him speaking like that half the time. He could’ve sworn the same voice sounded so mighty and superior. When did it sound so degrading? He doubted it was because of Juza himself. He isn’t that type of person.

...Ah, there he goes again.

“In a sec,” Banri forced himself to bark. He didn’t expect his words coated in Juza’s voice to be so satisfying, so rewarding; he wanted to stop thinking such things but it was difficult, considering he was literally in Juza’s body. He put his head in his hands, conflicted and confused. Was this some sort of punishment or some kind of sick joke? It was too abnormal and _definitely_ unfunny. The only one laughing in this situation would be God, or whatever entity Banri believed in, if he even believes at all. And because of that, he felt small, insignificant - and usually, he’d feel angry but this time he feels nothing but despair.

Probably because he knew he needed this.

Still, he waited and waited and waited; for this whole thing to be over, for him to wake up from this terrifying nightmare, but he knew this was reality and he had no choice but to face it. He removed his hands from his face and quietly laughed to himself. How hard can it be? He’s Banri Settsu goddamnit - well, Juza Hyodo for the time being. It was still jarring to him, how that name didn’t seem to disgust him anymore, just because he ended up in said Juza’s body. He turned on the tap and ran his hands through the rushing water; like a mini waterfall, he thought. The water was cold but nothing was warmer than his hands, despite the breakdown he just experienced just a few moments ago, when he had chills all over.

He splashed his face with the ice cold water; yet another thing to remind him that he was, indeed, not dreaming and that this was real. He rubbed his eyes again and repeated the same process over and over again to reassure himself. Never in his life did he think he’d feel so stressed out, so nerved, to the point where he swore he had trouble breathing. Life was super ultra easy mode for him - until _him_. It all leads back to _him_. Juza fucking Hyodo. Everything he does, it all just leads back to him. And goddamnit he hated it. Why did his world have to revolve around someone he hated so much? It’s no wonder he ended up in this situation; ended up drowning in a sea of confusing thoughts and conflicting feelings. But it was time to resurface.

Banri shrugged off (whether the drops of water on his face or his nerves, he was unsure) and walked to the door, inhaling and exhaling deeply before walking out. He could hear the other’s footsteps tapping about the other room, pacing stressfully as he waited for Banri to come out. Banri sighed and walked out of the bathroom, not knowing what to expect. All he knew was Juza stopped pacing around and instead walked up to him. The view set his teeth on edge; seeing Juza’s reflection in the mirror following him around wherever he went was one thing but witnessing his own body move without and not by his command made him feel sick to his stomach.

“So what should we do?” Juza asked calmly as Banri cringed, its reason unknown. Banri pretended to look like he was thinking of a plan but in reality, he was too busy being weirded out by this situation and worried over a lot of things and nothing at the same time. His mind was too clouded for him to think straight; well, it wasn’t as if it was his own mind anyway. Or was it? Thinking wasn’t really working out for him at that moment, which is rare. Thinking is his specialty, typically, and sometimes he doesn’t even have to do it to know how to approach something. But this. This was troubling, mind-boggling, and he felt like running away from this whole catastrophe. This was suffocating.

“...I dunno,” he finally spat out as he turned his head to the side, feeling (un)expectedly exhausted. He felt pathetic; he knew that he has to do something, somehow, for this nightmare to stop. But his brain and body (hell, they weren’t even his) were telling him no, that they didn’t want to cooperate. He asked himself what was he doing wrong - he came out, heck, he even felt _ready_ to solve this whole thing out. Well, that was what he told himself anyway. Maybe those words weren’t really convincing after all. He should’ve said such words out loud; perhaps hearing such words in his beloved rival’s mouth would fire him up instead. Just like Juza always has.

Goddamnit.

“Whaddya mean you don’t know?” Juza questioned, inching closer to Banri threateningly but Banri only felt himself growing warmer; fuck, he hated that feeling. Why did it have to be him? He wouldn’t mind falling for literally anyone else but in the end, it ended up being him either way. He was reminded of those stupid shoujo mangas Muku forced him to read; where the rivals ended up being lovers. It was pretty interesting to read but imagining himself in such circumstances with Juza made him feel nauseous; but the fact that he even imagined such a thing in the first place was...questionable. But he kept denying, as he always had. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

“I just don’t, okay? Leave me the fuck alone, man…” he weakly spoke, wincing at how frail he sounded, as if he could completely break with just one touch of the hand. He took a step back and looked down at his feet, the emotional fatigue in him telling him to run away. Yet he didn’t, for whatever reason, but he expected it for it to be because of Juza once again, as it seemed like everything was because of him. Mayhaps a part of him felt guilty; it wasn’t his own body and to run away with it just sounded wrong, and he’s a delinquent who does it for the thrill of it. He never really knew what was wrong or right, if it wasn’t from a logical point of view.

“Settsu,” Juza spoke and he swore he was on the verge of tears. He hated how he liked it when he called his name, last name or not, his own voice or not. Juza said his name and he _liked_ it. The only thing stopping him from leaking tears was the fact that he could finally be honest with himself; he likes it when Juza says his name. And now that he thought about it, he reminisced that one time he accidentally called Juza by his first name. Luckily for him at the time, Juza was too dense to notice. That was another trait of his he absentmindedly liked; how adorably oblivious he is, how he just stuffs sweets into his face like they’re nothing, how he smiles when he’s genuinely happy or he’s about to step on stage-

No.

“Just shut the fuck up!” he distractedly hollered, his head still high in the clouds. He didn’t mean to raise his voice, he didn’t mean those words, and he knew Juza wouldn’t particularly be shocked or offended by them, considering the many times he _did_ mean to yell and give meaning to those nasty words. But even then, he felt like he just shot himself in the heart by screaming those words. He wanted to take them back. He realised he was saying them to himself, to his thoughts, to his emotions - them being coherent and loud was a simple accident; it happens when you overthink. But of course he wasn’t used to it, to thinking so much where he could just... _break_ doing it.

“Make me,” Juza briefly responded. He didn’t know whether it was instinct or his overwhelming desire and thoughts that told him to do so but he grabbed Juza by the collar of his jacket and within seconds, their lips collided. He felt slightly sick since he was, in a way, kissing himself but then they both eased their bodies, finally letting all the stress and nerves melt into nothingness. The both of them were grateful that they were the only ones there and that it was still early for anyone to be up and about, fortunately enough for them. ‘He’s a good kisser,’ Juza had initially thought but then it hit him - of course he is. Banri “life’s in super ultra easy mode” Settsu. Banri “straight pride” Settsu. He wondered where all that pride went.

Banri could’ve sworn they kissed for more than a minute but when their lips parted, he could feel the taste of a 10-second kiss on his lips. He wanted to be greedy, wanted more of that rush and thrill; but the sun outside their windows was quickly rising and it was almost time for a certain blonde boomer to rise and shine. Banri slowly and lightly touched his lips, still dazzled by what just happened. That’s when he could feel familiar fingers graze his lips; they were the same fingers that lost to Juza that one fateful day. He ran his hand through his hair - it was the same blonde cut Juza (and sometimes, others) mocked.

He was back in his body.

“What the hell? ‘S like some kinda fairytale Muku’d read,” Juza stated as he looked at his hands, his eyes wide in shock. Banri let out a snort, to which Juza flushed red at, and rubbed his face with his actual hands, feeling way more than relieved. He heaved a sigh of relief and crouched, his head in his hands. But he was happy, and it wasn’t just because everything was back to normal, but also because they’ll have to get used to a new normal. A new normal he doesn’t have any shame in liking and desiring. A new normal where he’s honest and genuine with himself. A new normal that’s better for the both of them.

“I didn’t expect you to feel the same.”

“Me neither,” Banri replied in all honesty and he was met with silence. Not that he expected any more words from Juza; the kiss they exchanged conveyed more than enough words and feelings than they could’ve ever hoped. Banri only grinned to himself as he sat down properly on the floor despite the fact that there’s a sofa right beside him; but he only leaned his slightly aching back against the fading leather, reminiscent of the lonely and tired nights he spent while basking in the moonlight from outside their windows and in the noisy melody that was Juza’s snoring. But those nights are no more - not that now they have each other’s backs, and not in reluctance or hesitance.

“The fact that we’re back to normal doesn’t change the fact that I like you in _that_ way, sadly,” Banri joked when he snapped back to reality as he looked up at his rival-slash-love interest, secretly loving the shade of red that suits Juza’s face way too well for Juza’s liking. He smiled at him and for a moment, Banri caught the brief shy smile on the other’s face, but it was gone in an instant. Banri didn’t blame him; it might take a while for both of them to get used to smiling at each other and _genuinely_ at that.But with how things concluded, that might not be that difficult. Plus, Juza’s got _Banri Settsu._ Ain’t a goddamn thing hard for him, as long as it’s not literal body swaps.

“I know, shut up,” Juza retorted jokingly as he looked away embarrassingly, the blush on his face reddening. Banri cackled at how adorable he was acting and stood up to approach him; his mind immediately took him back to that fateful encounter, and then every event after that played like a movie in his head, until it halted at this very moment. Today was yet another fateful day and soon after this, there’ll be other events that’ll lead to other fateful days. And Banri couldn’t wait; he also couldn’t believe he was hating (well, that was what he thought anyway) on the same person he admitted to loving today. He never really believed in miracles or fate or destiny or stuff along those lines but he’s having second thoughts about that now.

“ _Make me_.”


End file.
